In the field of prosthetics, many significant advances in construction and design of prosthetic limbs have been made possible due to improved materials and manufacturing capability. In particular, prosthetic feet and footplates for use therein have undergone large improvements in both design and construction.
The use of lightweight plastics and composite materials in prosthetic feet and footplates represents a significant improvement over the previous designs, which typically included solid blocks of wood that were cosmetically shaped. In addition, the study of biomechanics and the gait cycle have allowed for improved designs that more closely simulate the mechanics and responses of the human foot.
While the current designs of prosthetic feet and footplates represent an advance over the previous designs, a majority of the current designs have become quite complex. Due to the complexity of the designs, and material and manufacturing costs, current prosthetic feet are relatively expensive.
Due to the relatively high cost of many current prosthetic feet, people in developing and underdeveloped countries and regions of the world have limited or no access to prosthetic feet and footplates. This is especially unfortunate, as many underdeveloped and developing regions are recovering from years of civil wars and regional conflicts where the use of landmines has been rampant. Since landmines have a tendency to cause injuries to the lower extremities, there is a large need for prosthetic feet and footplates in regions that are affected by this danger. However, most of the people in developing and underdeveloped regions who are in need of prosthetic limbs are precluded access to most of the current designs because of their economic situation.
Additionally, users of prosthetic feet all over the world may not need all of the additional performance characteristics provided by complex and expensive prosthetic feet. Many users of prosthetic feet simply require a prosthetic foot that provides comfort and stability, as opposed to a prosthetic foot that must closely simulate all of the mechanics of a human foot. For example, low activity users do not require a prosthetic foot that will allow them to run and jogs. An example of a low activity user may be an elderly user who may not need a complex prosthetic foot that closely simulates the behavior of the human foot, but instead may only require a prosthetic foot that provides some simulation of the human foot while providing sufficient comfort and stability.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide functional and light-weight prosthetic feet that may be manufactured economically while providing all of the basic necessary attributes required of a prosthetic foot. Such prosthetic feet would be more accessible to more people of the world than most current designs.